World Store
The world store is where you can spend Honor Points or Terra Dollars on items that can make gameplay easier. Some items are more needed than others (Crystals, Potions, Bait), whereas some are purely optional. (Repels, Attack and Defense Boosts, Revives). There are four tabs of the World Store, Potions, Crystals, Food and Miscellaneous. Potions These items are one-use only, and have a range of benefits from Health restoration to Attack Boosts. Medic Pack - 149 Terra Dollars Includes 2x Advanced Healing Potions, 1x Status Heal, 1x Restore Moves and 1x Revive. Light Healing Potion - 50 Honor Points Restores 50 points of health to the Terra Monster it is used on. Advanced Healing Potion - 100 Honor Points Restores 100 points of health to the Terra Monster it is used on. Greater Healing Potion - 200 Honor Points Restores 200 points of health to the Terra Monster it is used on. Ultimate Healing Potions - 50 Terra Dollars Restores 400 points of health to the Terra Monster it is used on. Defensive Boost - 30 Terra Dollars Increased the Defense and Ranged Defense of all your Terra Monsters by 20% for 15 minutes. (As an example, your Terra Monster has 100 Defense, using the Defensive Boost will boost it's defense by 20% of the original defense stat. So it will have 120 defense for 15 minutes.) Attacking Boost - 30 Terra Dollars Increases the Attack and Ranged Attack of all your Terra Monsters by 20% for 15 minutes. (As an example, your Terra Monster has 100 Attack, if you use the Attacking Boost this is raised by 20% of it's original attack, giving it 120 attack for 15 minutes.) Status Heal - 15 Honor Points Heals any status conditions. (Burn/Confusion/Freeze/Paralyze/Sleep) Restore Moves - 50 Honor Points Restores all energy points used by a Terra Monster. Revive - 45 Terra Dollars Revives a Terra Monster with 50% health. (If your Terra Monster fainted in battle, use a Revive after the battle to bring it back to half health, ready to fight again.) Notes: Resting at the ranch heals your Terra Monsters, removes and status conditions and restores all Energy Points. It is recommended to use potions if you'd prefer not to return to your ranch to heal. Crystals Crystals are described in this article. Bait Bait is described in this article. ' 'Miscellaneous These items are not required to progress in the game, but they provide beneficial effects. Trainer Bundle - 499 Terra Dollars Includes 2x Advanced Repels, 1x Ultimate XP Boost, 1x 6 Hour Advanced XP Boost and 1x Minor XP Boost. Minor XP Boost - 50 Terra Dollars Increases the amount of experience gained in battle by 10% for 1 hour. Light XP Boost - 95 Terra Dollars Increases the amount of experience gained in battle by 25% for 12 hours. Advanced XP Boost - 295 Terra Dollars Increases the amount of experience gained in battle by 40% for 12 hours. 6 Hour Advanced XP Boost - 165 Terra Dollars Increases the amount of experience gained in battle by 40% for 6 hours. Ultimate XP Boost - 895 Terra Dollars Increases the amount of experience gained in battle by 100% for 12 hours. Light XP Share - 100 Honor Points Shares any experience gained evenly amongst your party for 15 minutes. Advanced XP Share - 250 Terra Dollars Shares any experience gained evenly amongst your party for 48 hours. Evolution Stone Light - 685 Honor Points Decreases the amount of evolution points required to evolve by 1. Advanced Evolution Stone - 300 Terra Dollars Decreases the amount of evolution required to evolve by 5. Minor Repel - 20 Honor Points Prevents encounters with wild monsters that are level 10 or under for 15 minutes. Light Repel - 75 Honor Points Prevents encounters with wild monsters that are level 20 or under for 15 minutes. Advanced Repel - 100 Honor Points Prevents encounters with wild monsters that are level 30 or under for 15 minutes. Greater Repel - 150 Honor Points Prevents encounters with wild monsters that are level 40 or under for 15 minutes. Supreme Repel - 200 Honor Points Prevents encounters with wild monsters that are level 50 or under for 15 minutes. Notes: Buying more than one of anything at the ranch will discount the final price. Buying 10 Light Healing Potions seperately is 500 Honor Points, whereas if you buy 10 at once, it only costs 385 Honor Points, which is a 115 Honor Point saving. Category:Help